Cube's Christmas Party
by RussianJedi01
Summary: Cube is going to throw a Christmas party on the night before Christmas Eve. But on the night of the party, the mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria broke out! Will Cube save Christmas? Or will Christmas be a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

On December 22nd, Cube and her friends decided to go shopping for Christmas decorations for the upcoming party tomorrow. Gum and Boogie are the chosen ones to help Cube find the right decorations for the garage and snacks for the guests and friends. So far, they checked most of the items on the list.

"So, what are the decorations and snacks that we need for the party?" said Gum.

"Let me see, so far we got yards of Christmas lights, a length of garland, ornament balls, a gallon of fruit punch, Candy Canes, Peppermint Patties, and wait; do we forgot something that should be most important?" said Cube, meticulously looking at the list.

"Hmm...wait I got it! A Christmas Tree!" exclaimed Boogie.

"Yes! A Christmas Tree should cover the last piece of the puzzle!" exclaimed Cube as she raised her finger in the air.

"And also a multiple pack of chewing gum!" said Gum

Then, they got all of the items on the list, and they checked out all of the items. Then, they went to Cube's car and packed up all of the items inside, and they finally drove off back to the garage.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the garage, they saw Beat, Corn, and all the others shoveling up the snow they had gotten from yesterday's snowstorm. So far, they got most of the snow shoveled out.<p>

"Well, I seen you gals just got tired after the shopping you had, but lucky Jazz and Rhyth didn't have to do those things for you." said Beat wielding the shovel in his right hand.

"Ah, Beat, you always just be rude because rubies are supposed to be RUDE to each other, right?" said Cube.

"Yes, exactly what Professor DJ K said."

"Now, how much of the snow you shoveled?" said Gum.

"Umm...a huge percentage of snow was shoveled." said Beat.

"Could we put up the decorations for the party?" said Boogie.

"Sure you can because we shoveled up a lot of snow." said Beat.

Then, the girls worked as hard as they could to help put up the decorations all around the garage, covering each part while YoYo and Potts watched. A lot of minutes later, they managed to put the garage in place. When it was dark, they tested out the lights. The garage looked as a festive night to party there.

"Bravo girls!" said Combo.

"Nice effort working hard to put the decorations up in place, now that's what you call a rudie's hideout in Christmas festivity!" exclaimed Corn in excitement.

"Thank you boys, now I just got some guests to invite here!" said Cube, wiping the sweat off of her forehead as she looked at the works.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, this was my average fanfic because I am so creative because I played so many games cause' I am such a fanboy and I get excited about the ideas in my head telling about what to do. <strong>

**Now, here are the guests that Cube is going to invite:**

**Filia (Skullgirls)**

**Squigly (Skullgirls)**

**Ranma (Ranma 1/2)**

**Bulma (Dragonball)**

**Ashley (WarioWare)**

**Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Shantae**

**Marceline and the Scream Queens (Adventure Time) (Marceline, Keila, Guy, Bongo, and Princess Bubblegum)**


	2. The Guests ArriveThe Escape

The next day, Cube had everything ready. The snacks were in the bowls, and she inspected carefully to make sure that Beat or the others steal it or ate it. She posted a note on the table on the upper level of the garage that told them not to steal it or else she would not invite them to the party. Even she e-mailed invitations to all of her friends and also, spent her free time around Shibuya Terminal until it was dusk arrives, and she went back to the garage just in time to see the guests arriving. The first one is Filia, not too shy, walked in with her usual outfit and her purple skirt.

"Where are WE going to kid?" said Samson through her hat.

"We are going to one of our friends party for this Christmas season! Now stop it before I pull your tongue!" said Filia quietly.

The next guest is Squigly Continello, romantic opera soprano with her parasite, Leviathan. She was wearing a red gown.

"My lady, we are going to have a wonderful Christmas party tonight." said Leviathan.

"Oh Leviathan, you are such ready to have a nice party, one for my mother Selene, and the other, Roberto." said Squigly, gently patting Leviathan's head.

The next one is Ranma, she was wearing her red dress with a dragon.

"Can't wait to go in action with my friend Cube, we were buddies since high school." said Ranma.

The next one is Bulma, who just likes Cube's skates. She was wearing her long sleeve shirt and long jeans.

"I just loved roller skates when I just first saw her, now I can't really wait to see her friends wearing these wheels on feet." said Bulma.

The next one is Ashley, who was hearing her casual dress. She was flying her broomstick in the bright streets of Tokyo-To.

"Jeez, can't believe that I just made it through all of that traffic and blocks. All of the other ones are slowpokes these days." said Ashley.

The next one is Amy Rose, whom she had dashed all of the blocks and the traffic that stood in her way. She was wearing her casual dress.

"Whew, can't believe that I just dashed my way through traffic and all of those blocks." said Amy Rose, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her handkerchief.

The next one is Shantae, who just flew in her magic carpet. She was wearing her dance outfit.

"Well, that was so quick, that I could have beat the others. I wish for this Christmas is that I would have roller skates and a spray can." said Shantae.

The final guests were a band from a faraway land from Ooo, Marceline and the Scream Queens. Marceline, Keila, Bongo, Guy, and Princess Bubblegum were in the R.V. listening to Naked Eyes' "Always something there to remind me" on the radio as Guy's favorite song.

"Wooh! This is the time of my life! Christmas Party or bust, Tokyo-To, feel my were-fish wrath, ROAR!" said Guy as he looked outside the window.

Then, Cube has all of her guests all up on the Garage roof, and Professor DJ K up on the stage.

"All homies of Cube, are you ready to have a GOOD and SPECIAL Christmas party?" said Professor DJ K as he took the stage.

"YEAH!" yelled the crowd of all Cube's friends.

Then, Professor DJ K started taking the turntables as everybody dances.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the security guard replaced the flashlight bulbs into brighter versions and added a gadget to wind up the music box automatically when the song is about to end in the prize corner, and so he turned on all of the lights, and kept himself on watch. That made all of the animatronics furious. The trio and also the Mangle went to a conversation off of the show stage.<p>

"I can't believe it! That smart security guard just outsmarted us, even the puppet!" said Toy Freddy furiously.

"I trust what you're saying Freddy, he really played us this time!" said Toy Bonnie furiously.

"Humph! Both of you are right, so that is why I don't have my beak on all of the time." said the beakless, endoskeleton-eyed, furious Toy Chica.

"Well, he says I am always in a tangled situation!" said the Mangle.

"Well, since there's nothing left to do for us just because he is guarding himself all night, what can we do to overcome this, Freddy?" said Toy Bonnie.

"I have one BIG plan. We can go outside and harm everyone!" said Toy Freddy in a malicious voice.

"What a nice idea, Freddy!" chuckled Toy Chica.

"Um uh Freddy, I don't like to go outside, you know? This is illegal for us as the rules for after hours! The company could shut us down and destroy us!" said Mangle.

"I don't care, Foxy. We are on a daily night basis, so we need to hunt for something else in this big world. This place is too tricky for us. This is the first time we went outside." said Toy Freddy.

"Can I come?" said Balloon Boy.

"No BB, you mustn't. You must stay here with the puppet. We'll return before 6 AM as you know it.

Then, all four animatronics destroyed the opaque glass doors, and made their way out, and that time the security guard was listing to music.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, Cube and her friends were having a good time. Marceline and the Scream Queens were having a concert until Professor DK K came with a serious look on his face. He had some bad news.<p>

"The animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza escaped and are kidnapping everyone on the streets. We must destroy them. You must help too, Cube. There are no presents for you on Christmas Day unless you do."

Cube hated the Fazbear Gang.

"Right let's take down those scrap piles!" said Cube as she entered the driver's seat of her car, along with Marceline, Keila, and Princess Bubblegum on the passenger seats.

"There's a true rudie."


	3. The Battle

When Cube, Marceline, Keila, and Princess Bubblegum arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she was in shock as she saw the Fazbear gang wielding grenade launchers in their hands and saw them in sight at the parking lot. Then, they began to fire their grenades at them.

"Oh my GOOOOOOOOSH!" said Keila.

"They're too powerful! We'll never stop them! How could we?" said Cube.

"We must use your car. Charge fiercely." said Marceline.

"Right." said Cube.

"I hope its alright." said Princess Bubblegum with tears in her eyes.

Then, Cube backed up from the pizzeria in the main road, and then shifted into the highest gear. Cube told Marceline, Keila, and Princess Bubblegum to get out. Then, she started to drive into the pizzeria. She cried out.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" said the animatronics as Cube rammed into the pizzeria, causing an explosion, destroying it.

* * *

><p>On December 24th, Cube's friends were taking to each other about where Cube is until Professor DJ K came. He had some sad news.<p>

"I am sorry to tell you all about this, but Cube was killed in action with the Fazbear gang.

"What do you mean?" said Filia.

Then, everybody started to have sad faces, and tears flowing out of their eyes.

"She's gone."

"And where-"

"AAAUGH! She's dead you know!" said Professor DJ K.

"Not anymore." said Cube.

Everybody returned to their happy expressions and started to hug Cube.

"Three cheers for Cube!" said Professor DJ K.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year."_

And Christmas was saved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, do you like this story? I just wanted to make this because of an idea that sprang up in my head after watching a YouTube video called "Tomarse and the Cocaine Conspiracy."<strong>

**Here are the people I like who are reading this story my best regards to:**

**Troller9000**

**AR Studios**

**MidnightMare247**

**CapitalClassShip**

**AK1028**

**Freelancer Josiah**

**The Gentleman Xerneas**

**RedCaptain5**

**Kingdom Infinity**

**Lockjawssaga**

**zodiac38352**

**Alex "oh8" Ahad (DeviantART)***

**Davey-Wolfeslayer (DeviantART)***

**Kristenschaalisahorse**

*** For those of you who are reading this, then I know that both of you are Cube fans. I just made a fan forum which contains fanart in the forums section, and you can join if you want.**

**Here are the people who I wanted to give shoutouts for:**

**Lev Grossman, who just commented on my first fanfic.**

**Troller9000 for making one of the famous Five Nights at Freddy's ****fanfic.**

**Lockjawssaga for making a long and good Skullgirls fanfic.**

**Freelancer Josiah, for making one of the best ways to make Five Nights at Freddy's epic and not scary.**

**CapitalClassShip, for being my first follower.**

**Alex "oh8" Ahad for completing Eliza's storymode and putting Beowulf in the endless beta for Skullgirls.**

**Kristenschaalisahorse for making a good Bob's Burgers fanfic with Grand Theft Auto.**

**Davey-Wolfeslayer for making good Cube fanart.**

**And finally, The Gentleman Xerneas for making a good Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic.**

**I wish you all a happy holiday and a happy new year.**

**From,**

**RussianJedi01**


End file.
